


El Cannon equivocado

by AglaiaCallia



Category: High Chaparral
Genre: Gen, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck nunca envidió a John, hasta que Victoria llegó a su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Cannon equivocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Regalo para Sara

Buck prefería comer en el campo, dormir tirado en el granero y cambiarse de ropa sólo un par de veces por semana; una, si estaban en invierno, y de los baños mejor ni hablar. Hasta que llegó ella.

Porque cuando su hermano se bajó de la carreta con cara de velorio, trayendo consigo a una mujer que no parecía con mejores ánimos, decidió que un poco de agua le vendría muy bien en ese momento.

No era sólo porque Victoria le pareciera la criatura más encantadora del mundo, o porque lo miró con espanto la primera vez que se lo cruzó en el corredor de la casa, todo lleno de mugre, sino porque la idea de hacerla al menos un poquito feliz se le hacía irresistible.

Porque era muy fácil ver a esa doña contenta. Si llegabas temprano a comer y alababas su comida, que era la cosa más normal del mundo, porque su comida era deliciosa, o la acompañabas en el porche hasta muy entrada la noche mientras le contabas de tu día, en tanto bordaba esas cosas tan bonitas que ponía en los muebles, una sonrisa muy dulce se le formaba en los labios.

Y Buck se preguntaba qué tan idiota debía ser John para no darse cuenta de la preciosidad de mujer que tenía allí. Hasta Blue cayó rendido a la primera mirada y el muchacho podía ser muy desconfiado con los extraños, especialmente con una que venía en cierta manera a ocupar el lugar de su madre. Pero John seguía allí, con su cara de mártir, el muy sinvergüenza, cuando debería estar dándole gracias al Cielo de que el viejo Montoya lo hubiera casado con su hija.

Ya hubiera querido él estar en su lugar, pero era historia conocida que su hermano siempre se llevaba lo mejor; generalmente le importaba muy poco, ni siquiera le envidiaba “El Gran Chaparral” y eso que adoraba ese rancho y se divertía de lo lindo agarrándose a balazos con los apaches para defenderlo. Pero Victoria… ¿quién no querría a Victoria?

Conociendo a John, seguro que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a ella y empezaría a quererla, con ese cariño casi de padre que ya se imaginaba, pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia. Una mujer como Victoria se merecía a alguien que la amara a la primera mirada, que se esmerara por arrancarle una risa, que se cambiara de ropa todos los días por ella; en fin, alguien como él. Porque para variar y no perder la costumbre, la perra vida que a veces le jugaba esas malas pasadas, decidió juntar precisamente a esa mujer con el Cannon equivocado.


End file.
